


Зарисовка #050 Гнев

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все разговоры в вестибюле мгновенно смолкли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #050 Гнев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #050 Anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748940) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Если есть те, кто с нетерпением ждал этой части - гомен, гомен. Я сама не думала, что время будет так безжалостно ко мне, что я не буду ничегошеньки успевать.
> 
> UPD: торжественно переименовываем все Очерки в Зарисовки. Потому что я узнала все секреты жанра "очерк".

**Гнев**

\- Не трогай его!

Зазвенело разбитое стекло. Кто-то ахнул.

Все разговоры в вестибюле мгновенно смолкли.

В Кучики-мэноре шла вечеринка в честь дня рождения Рукии. Она не очень любила эти ежегодные мероприятия, потому что их устраивали с целью потратить деньги, похвастаться и назвать толпу малознакомых родственников. Хотя в этом году ей представился шанс отметить их с Рэнджи пятидесятую годовщину. Правда, по всем правилам ее следовало бы отмечать через несколько дней после Рождества, но они решили, что будет лучше, если они смогут провести две вечеринки в один день.

Как и всегда, Ичиго и Тоширо Куросаки были приглашены. Члены семьи Кучики уже свыклись с ними, хотя некоторые старики приветствовали их каждый год как в первый раз. Но в основном обоих приняли как дальних родственников, хотя они никак не были связаны с Кучики ни кровно, ни браком. Рукия и Бьякуя плевать на это хотели, так что никто не высказывал возражений.

\- Как ты посмел!

Хлопнула дверь. Кто-то захныкал.

Торопливые шаги прошелестели по паркету.

Оба Куросаки не были фанатами вечеринок, но они делали исключение для дней рождения и других значимых событий. Так как оба ходили в капитанском чине и могли с легкостью разобраться с любого рода трудностями, только Рождественский Ужин в Первом отряде каждый год ввергал их в состояние, близкое к панике. Правда, с тех пор как Бьякуя занял пост Главнокомандующего, обеды стали терпимыми – Ямамото был старый и скучный; у Бьякуи хотя бы хватало ума запасаться алкоголем, чтобы было не очень тоскливо.

Со свой точки обзора на полу Тоширо мог разглядеть каждую черточку гнева в позе супруга: сжатые зубы, прищуренные глаза, отведенный для удара кулак, - все его фирменное. Второй рукой Ичиго держал какого-то человека за перекрученный и трещащий шиворот кимоно. Человек был прижат к стене, и на вид был средних лет. Он держал руки на уровне груди в защитном жесте, на его лице было выражение паники, но во взгляде Ичиго не читалось ни капли милосердия.

Тоширо выдохнул сквозь дрожащие губы. Выбитый зуб опасно пошевелился, когда капитан поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся от пыли. На лице утром будет жуткий синяк. Мысли крутились вокруг одного: не позволить супругу отправить обидчика в невообразимых муках на тот свет. 

\- Отпусти его, Ичиго, - велел Бьякуя с другого конца комнаты, оказавшись в вестибюле так незаметно, как умел только он.

\- Нет, - рыкнул капитан пятого отряда, даже не взглянув на Главнокомандующего. – Он этого не заслуживает.

Бьякуя бросил взгляд на взъерошенного Тоширо, вздохнул и, приблизившись, положил руку на плечо Ичиго.

\- Отпусти его, Ичиго, - повторил он. – И расскажи, что произошло.

Прижатый к стенке человек издал задушенный стон. «Сам во всем виноват», - без сочувствия подумал Тоширо.

Ичиго разжал хватку на одежде мужчины и отступил. В мгновение ока он уже был рядом с Тоширо. Игнорируя просьбу Бьякуи, пятый капитан огладил пальцами щеку любимого. В ответ Тоширо зашипел, и Ичиго нахмурился.

\- Только не говори мне, что он выбил тебе зуб.

\- Нет, - заверил Тоширо, стараясь разрядить обстановку. – Почти. Унохана все исправит.

\- Да уж пускай постарается, - процедил рыжий. Гнев возвращался к нему, как приливная волна. Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на обоих Кучики, и приобнял Тоширо за талию.

\- Мы уходим, - он кивнул Бьякуе. – У тебя полный дом свидетелей, узнаешь все от них. Я отведу Тоширо в четвертый.

Главнокомандующий понимающе кивнул. 

\- Держи меня в курсе дела.

Ичиго коротко фыркнул и шагнул в шунпо.


End file.
